1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of garment adjusters and more specifically garments designed to constrict the body of the wearer.
2. Description of Related Art
Garments are not only judged by how they look but also by how they fit on the wearer. It is important for the article of clothing to not only look good on the hanger, but to make the wearer look good.
Consumers purchase goods not only out of necessity but also to maintain identity and instill confidence in themselves. Clothing has the ability to convey emotions for both the wearer and those in view of the wearer. Look good—feel good is a common phrase which embodies this principle. To bring this idea to life, many dress for the occasion in order to show social, economic, and emotional status.
Auxiliary articles of clothing have become more and more popular. Currently in the market, there are devices to make the wearer appear taller, such as shoe insert and high heels while pants are also trimmed to make the wearer look taller and thinner. Makeup can be applied to alter the face of the wearer, and insert to almost any imaginable clothing item are available to accentuate various body parts.
For centuries, both men and women have worn corsets. Their purpose is to conform the body to a fashionable silhouette. This ideal figure has not changed much over the years. Classic designs are still in use today, coming in slightly different shapes and sizes depending on the size of the wearer as well as the function desired. Corsets may cover the entire torso or the only the stomach. Some are designed for the hips in order to cinch them to a smaller diameter.
Corsets are not only fashionable, but have medical benefits as well. Persons with scoliosis and other back disabilities can be forced to wear corsets in order to protect the weakened torso. Furthermore, it is common to wear embodiments of the corset in order to make more permanent bodily modifications. Corsets, when worn properly, can slim the waist and stomach if worn for long periods of time.
Modernized versions of the corset also exist to compress the stomach. Current designs in the art are worn under the shirt and are typically made with an elastic material to tighten down on the stomach. These devices are difficult to manage, as one must slip the tube over their head or place their feet through the tube. The wearer then must slide the device to the desired position on the body, which may cause discomfort as struggles ensue.
Further discomfort may be realized in warmer climates as these devices are typically worn under a top layer, the additional layer may cause the wearer to sweat profusely. As the base principle of the device is to instill confidence in the user as well as achieve a more desirable look, it is counterproductive if the wearer is too hot or sweating through their top shirt. It is also not uncommon in conditions such as these for the wearer to develop a rash caused by the friction, heat and moisture produced.
Such devices are not only uncomfortable, but unsightly depending on the top being worn. It is possible that with a top that fits closely to the body, the device will show through the top layer and its presence will be apparent. Clothing does exist which is meant to fit tightly, however these are not as effective as devices such as a corset, which is manually tightened.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a body slimming device that is integrated into the clothing, reducing the need for additional layers of clothing. Such a device will have the benefits of a corset without the discomfort and with the added convenience of being integrated into the clothing.